


It's terrible!

by Arashe



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Haru's a dork, M/M, University, but we all knew that already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashe/pseuds/Arashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto gets an unexpected visit at 5am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's terrible!

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed. Like always. orz

Makoto startled awake by insistent knocking on his front door. Cautiously, and maybe a bit scared, he made his way to the door. It was 5am, it was too early for anyone to visit, but the knocking wouldn't stop and it sounded like the person was getting impatient.

'They wouldn't knock down the door, would they?'

As if to answer his mental question with an 'Yes, I would' the knocking got louder.

"Who is it?" he asked softly, his voice cracking a bit in his nervousness.

"Makoto, open the door"

"Haru?!" He asked as he threw the door open, almost hitting his own face with it in his haste.

"Something terrible has happened." Haruka said in his usual monotone as he walked into the apartment without prompting.

For Haruka to come over at this time and saying something like that then it had to be big. Did his apartment burn down? Was there an accident? Something back at Iwatobi?

Just imagining all the awful thing that could've happened put Makoto in a panicked state.

"What? What happened, Haru? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Why are you taking your clothes off???!!!"

"There's no water in my apartment." The older teen answered as he dropped his pants. Now wearing nothing but his jammers he finished. "I'm borrowing your bathtub."

"Haru!! Don't scare me like that! You said something terrible had happened." He was whining now, but he didn't care. He almost had a panic attack for no reason.

"It did! There is no water, Makoto." His tone was so betrayed, like he couldn't understand why Makoto couldn't see what a calamity that was.

'Seriously, Makoto is so slow in the mornings.' Haruka thought as he continued in the direction of the bathroom. Stopping at the door he looked back over his shoulder. Makoto was standing there giving him one of his exasperated but fond smiles.

"So?"

"So what, Haru?"

"Aren't you going to join me?" And the jammers dropped to the floor.

It was a good thing it was the weekend or they would be really late for class.


End file.
